World of Joy
by Tabuu99
Summary: Lyn is in search for a good friend, who's a tactician but can't find him. She then hear's the possibility of other worlds and goes to search there. What happens when she finds a new tactician in a new world instead? Read to find out.


Me: Yami in this chapter will be 19 years old and Lyn will be 20.

Lyn: He does not own Fire Emblem, it belongs to it respective creators.

Me: Also, from now on, in any Fire Emblem awakening based story, Yami could be existing alongside Robin in the same timeline, replace Robin, or be a future child. In this story, he will be the Avatar.

_Lyn's POV_

Once I reached the top of the mountain, I sat down, exhausted.

"Maybe….he's through this portal. Maybe….he's in another world."

Some time after the final battle and a small celebration, everyone noticed that the Mark(Tactician) went missing. An message was sent out to everyone of the land to find him but after a month, still no results. I found out about a place called the Outrealm Gate can take you to different worlds and wondered if Mark had gone through it. I set out for it and before I left, I received some new clothes, a Killing Edge that looked completely different from the rest and some food from Hector and Eliwood. They trusted me to look through the different realms while they stayed home to search. It took me about a week before I got to the Outrealm Gate.

"Mark….where are you." I said.

Once I ate the last of my bread and recovered my breath I stood up. I looked at the gate and saw it was a tall stone archway. As I steppes closer I saw a faint blue flash. I went closer and a bright blue flash forced me to cover my eyes. After a while I uncovered my eyes and saw that the gate had opposed.

"Ok." I said as I took a deep breath "Take me to him." I then stepped through the portal.

After a while of walking I suddenly found myself falling and quickly jumped off a tree and to the ground. I looked around and saw nothing but trees. I also noticed the faint smell of the ocean. I started to walk in a random direction and kept walking until I came to a path and began to follow it. I eventually saw a village in the distance and made my way towards it. I stopped when I got close enough and saw that there were two armies fighting each other in what looked like a port. I slowly made my way closer and said a familiar face.

He was fighting alone and was using a tome. He was wearing different clothes then I remembered but that didn't matter. I found him. I then noticed he was having trouble with some Generals and ran to his aid.

_Yami's POV_

"Thunder!" I yelled and zapped one of the General's in the had. He fell to the ground dead and when I turned to face the other one when he swiped the tome out of my hand and bashed his shield into me and knocked me down. I braced for death but felt nothing. I looked back and saw the General was dead on the floor and a woman standing with her hand towards me. I took her hand and she helped me up.

"Thanks milady." I said.

I picked up my tome and she said "Mark are you ok?"

"Mark? My name is Yami."

She took a closer look at me before saying "Are you sure you haven't hit your head?"

"I am sorry but I am not this Mark your looking for but I do appreciate your help." I said.

She suddenly pushed me out of the way and took out the legs of a horse rider. I then launched a spell at him to finish him off.

"Let's talk after battle ok?" I asked and she nodded.

After the last last enemy, the commander had fallen, I fell to my knees, out of breath.

"Man….that was…..exhausting." I panted.

I was helped up but the girl before and said "Thanks for your help."

Chrom came up to us and said "Your skills are impressive. May I ask your name?"

She let go of me and bowed before saying "My name is Lyn from Sacae."

"Wait…Lyn…..I remember that name. Your fought countless battles in the past but….What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well…." she started "After my final battle a friend of mine went missing. His name was Mark and he was a tactician."

"Just like Yami here." Lissa said as she ran up to us.

"I mistook him for my friend. My apologies Yami." Lyn said.

"It's fine but Lyn, may I ask a favor?" I said.

"Yes?"

"We are about to go to war with a Conqueror. We could use someone of your skills." Chrom said.

She seems reluctant but thought about it anyway. After a while, she said "Maybe I can find Mark if I go with you."

_(Fast forward to the when they begin to sail towards Valm)_

I was working on strategies in my cabin when I heard the door to it opposed.

"Yami." I heard Lyn said.

"How may I help you?"

"Did you wake up in a field with no memory?" she asked.

I wrote something down before saying "Yes, why?"

"Are you sure your not Mark because I found him like that." she said.

"Pretty sure I'm not him, sorry." I said as a crumbled a pieced of paper up.

She signed and said "It's ok. Just….he's helped me and my friends so much."

I stood up and turned to her before I asked "Did you love him?"

She blushed and said "N-No…just….he went missing."

"Why did you get me confused with him?"

"You look so alike and you fight similar but he didn't use magic much. You also seem to have similar strategies."

I chuckled and said "Glad to know I have a twin."

She smiled and asked "I'd like to get to know you better to make more comparisons."

"Hmmm, then lets fight together for a while. It would be an honor to fight with someone like you." I said.

"Am I really That famous in this world?" she asked.

"Sort of. You are well know across the land but not as well known as the Hero King or The Radiant Hero."

"Oh…."she said, slightly disappointed.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much." I said.

"Yami!" I heard Chrom yelled.

Me and Lyn ran out on deck and I asked "What is it? What happened?"

"Sumia and Cordelia came back with grim news." he said.

_Lyn's POV_

Fighting along side this army has been a real workout. The enemies they go up against have different weapons and fighting styles that I am used to though there are some that I know. Yami though is, strange. He managed to sacrifices two of out ships to destroy an entire fleet of ships. He also managed to form a strategy of taking down one of Walhart's forces in a volcano with little casualties. Indeed he and Mark were similar but they also had their differences. Yami, unlike mark used magic a lot but uses swords when things get to dicey. Mark, unlike Yami, was willing to sacrifice a few solders to achieve victory but they both tried their best not to, Yami more so. There was also something about Yami that was very different from Mark but I couldn't place me finger on it.

We were so close to defeating this Walhart dastard. I didn't see Yami at dinner which worried me. He usually never misses dinner. I took some bread and went to his tent. Right as I was about to never I heard him yell "No! No! That won't work."

I walked in and saw papers and books everywhere. I saw Yami with his hair messed up and his head on the desk.

"Yami?" I said as I approved him slowly.

"Hmmm?"

He looked up at me and I asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said.

"I can clearly see its not nothing." I said and handed him the bread I had for him. He placed it on the desk without taking a bite and I said "You need to eat."

"What I need to do is find out a strategy for tomorrows battle. We are going against Walhart himself and he is powerful by himself." he said.

"But you won't be any use to Chrom if you faint in the middle of the battle."

He groaned and said "Your right but…."

"No buts, eat." I said.

Without another word, he picked up his bread and began to eat. After he finished I said "Do you need any help?"

"Do you know the job of a tactician well?"

"I learned a lot from Mark. I may not be the best but I can be useful."

"Well lets give it a shot."

We worked on countless strategies and tactics for tomorrows battle but most of them were ones he already went threw but others I improved a bit.

"What about any fliers forward to attack Walhart while at least 2 of them defended the others from archers or magic." I suggested.

"Maybe but that doesn't leaves us with much cover fire from the beginning which would leave us open."

"Yami some times you have to be willing to make sacrifices. You can win every battle with zero casualties."

"Your right but this battle will most likely be deadly. I want none to fall."

"Thats impossible." I said "Going against someone like Walhart there are bound to be some deaths."

"People look up to me to find a perfect winning strategy. I can't allow anyone to die." he said sadly.

"No one expects you to be perfect. They know that at any time a plan could go wrong and they could die. Yet, they trust your judgment anyway. Not even the best tactician can predict the flow of battle."

He chuckled and said "Thanks Lyn."

"No problem. Anything for a friend."

After we talked a bit more we managed to find a pretty good strategy fro tomorrow"Lyn?" he said.

"Yes?"

"There is something I would like to try tomorrow."

"You sure it won't interrupt the plan?"

"No. It has more to do with out weapons. You see I want to try some sword magic,"

"Sword Magic? Never heard of it."

"Its something that I made up a while ago but never really had a chance to test it out in battle. Sword magic is when, for example, I put Thunder power on your sword."

"Interesting idea. Do you know what each effect does?"

"From what I saw in my tests, Fire magic increases damage dealt, Thunder magic increases the chances for a critical hit. Wind increases accuracy and Dark Magic does all three but at the cot of a lot of HP."

"Wow, sounds powerful."

"Sure but the only problem is the tomes now are made for attacking, not for support. So the chances of Sword Magic working are 50-50 and thats just with the most basic forms of each tome..."

"Hmm, its worth a try." I said.

He then yawned loudly and then I said "Get some sleep ok?"

"Sure….just let me clean up first."

He sat up, starched a bit then started to pick up the scattered books and papers. I began to help him because it was everywhere. I was about to pick up a book when I felt his hand on top of mine. I retracted instantly and said "S-Sorry."

"It's fine." he said,. I put his books and papers on his desk then left as quickly.

"What….was that?" I thought. I never had that happened before.

The next day was like hell. Walhart's army were well quipped and surprisingly large for what remained. We some how managed to survive the onslaught of animus but barely. Walhart retreated back into his castle and the other dynasties rallied up behind us. Some Clerics managed to fully heal the Shepherds and resupply the rest of our healers.

"Yami, what's the plan?" Chrom asked.

"Assuming that the castle is built like the last one we captured, we do what we did last time. Send a group of people to go down each path and take out anyone who stands in our way. We must defeat Walhart here and now."

Basilio patted him roughly on the back and laughed "Couldn't have said it better myself.

As we stormed Walhart's castle, Chrom, Sumia Lon'qu and Pane took the lead and clear the way as me and Yami followed behind them, taking out any survivors. We managed to get ahead while everyone else dealt with the reinforcements. Me and Yami slowly approached Walhart and he said "You don't belong here girl. Go back to your own world."

I said nothing as Yami charged at him with a Steel Sword. Walhart, with little effort, moved out of the way and tried to hit him. Yami quickly switched to a Thoron, dodged Walhart's strike and fired at him. He narrowly dodged it but managed to take out the horses hind legs. I saw my chance and finished off Walhart's horse. He stumbled backwards and quickly got up.

Walhart then charged at me. I jumped back out of the way of an overhead swing and his axe got stuck in the ground. I saw Yami run up to him from behind and just as he was about to attack, Walhart managed to get his weapon out just in time and swing it in a circle with full force. I flinched as I heard a loud cracking noise as the axe made contact with Yami's chest. and he was sent flying towards me. I caught him in midair and fell to the floor with him.

"Yami! Are you ok!?" I asked.

He held his stomach and groaned in pain. He pointed at Walhart and said "G-Go."

I stood up in and yelled "How dare you hurt him."

"Pitiful girl, caring for another will get you no where in life. You can count only on yourself. " he taunted.

Before I could charged at him, my Killing Edge's blade went up in flames. I looked back at Yami, who fainted and noticed a Fire tome in his hand.

"Impressive but that won't be enough to beat me!" he yelled then charged at me. I ducked under a swing and slashed at his legs. I was surprised to see the sword cut straight through the armor.

"Gha!"

He swiped at me again and I rolled out of the way but before I could land an attack, he managed to block it but kept the pressure on me.

"Die….you brat." he grunted.

"Not today!"

I then used all the energy I had and pushed him off me before I stabbed him right where his heart was. I thought this was an instant kill but he dropped his weapon and tried to reach for me.

"What the hell are you?"

I quickly pulled the sword out and slash at his legs, causing him to fall. The I stabbed him in the chest again. He stared at me as he slowly stopped struggling. As I pulled the sword out of him the flames surrounding it went out. I sheathed my sword before running to Yami.

"Yami are you ok?"

He groaned and moved slightly.

"Lissa!" I called.

Moments later she came running up to us asking "What happened?"

"He's hurt bad. Walhart…."

She knelt down and inspected him. After a while she said "It seems many of his bones are broken. Not much staffs could do anything but….."

"But what?"

"Remember the Goddess Staff we got a while back?"

"You think it will work?"

"Won't know until we try." she said.

_Yami's POV_

I woke up with a slight pain in my chest.

"Ahhhh…." I groaned as I sat up.

I looked around ad saw myself in my room back at the castle. I suddenly was tackled back to my bed.

"Yami I am so glad your ok." I heard Lyn said.

I patted her head before saying "Hey, I need some…air."

She quickly let go of me and I said "It's good to see you to."

She smiled and noticed her hair wan't in a ponytail like it usually was but rather, flowing down her back. She was a very powerful ally when I first met her. But as time went on and we spent more time together I grew to care for her. I usually brushed these feelings off because I knew she would had to go home eventually.

"L-Lyn…." I said.

"Yes?"

"After we stop Grima from being resurrected….where will you go next?"

She remained silent for a while before saying "I might stay here."

"Huh, why? What about your friends back home?"

"I have had good times in this world and….I…I found someone special. He's so kind and he fights for his friends."

I was slightly saddened by this news but said "Well, I hope your happy with him."

She placed a hand over mine and said "I just hope you feel the same way."

Before I could react she pulled me into a kiss. Her lips were so soft and smooth. I licked her lips and she moaned slightly and pulled out.

"I….sorry." I said.

"Don't be. I was, just surprised thats all."

We remained insolence for a while before I asked "Lyn do you know where Anna is?"

"I sent her to the Outrealm Gate to send a message to my friends back home. She should be back by today. Why?"

"I…..want to buy something from her."

She chuckled and said "You know better then to buy from her."

"It's important." I said as I got out of bed and nearly fell over. Luckily Lyn reacted fast enough and caught me.

"Easy now. What's so important that you need to leave now?"

"A….ring."

She almost let go of me when she heard this.

"You….Yami….r-really?" she said.

"Yes I do. You mean so much to me."

She blushed and said "If your willing to commit then….o-ok."

I smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that."

_some time later_

I was lagging behind the group, away from my wife and my daughters, Amy and Morgan.

"Was this the only way to end Grima once and for all?" I wondered.

I looked ahead and saw Morgan and Amy talking and laughing. Lyn was talking to Chrom while looking back at me every now and then.

"They would have a peaceful future….." I said sadly.

I have decide that I would sacrifice myself, regardless of what others would think.

Without realizing it until it was to late, Lyn was next to me.

"Yami, you ok?" she asked.

I jumped a bit and said "Y-Yeah."

She grasped my hand and said "I know what your thinking."

"I have to do it. It's the only way to ensure my bloodline never threatens the world again."

She seems saddened by my response but said "I know. Just, promise me you'll come back soon."

I kissed her forehead and said "I will try my best my love."

She giggled slightly and I smiled.

"Daddy Daddy, look at what I can do!" Amy said and came running up to me.

_Lyn's POV_

It's been a year since Yami's sacrifice and he still hasn't come back. I was offered to train new recruits in the way of the sword. It was an ok job but got lonely, even with. Morgan and Amy but they soon married other future children which left a lot of free time on my hand.

"No no all wrong! You have to grip the handle more firmly but not to much." I yelled at the recruits.

"Easy now. They not used to being under this kind a stress." someone said.

"They need to learn or el-" I stopped once I recognized who the voice belonged to.

I turned around and saw him standing there with a stupid grin on his face. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Still need to breath." he joked.

"So happy your back."

"Glad to be back Lyn." he said and pulled me into a kiss

He was so special to me. I am glad I came to this world and met him. Though it saddens me to leave my friends behind I am happy to have found someone to spend the rest of my life with.

Me: The End. Feels good to do fan fics again.


End file.
